


Learning From The Past Can Bring a Brighter Future

by Priestess27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Good Slade Wilson, Mirakuru Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Oliver Queen Needs a Hug, Protective Oliver, Protective Slade Wilson, Protective Thea Queen, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Slade Wilson needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: In 2009 Slade is able to control the mirakuru until ASIS makes a cure  when Oliver's found to be alive five years later Joe cons Slade to go on vacation in startling city forcing the two once brothers to meet again.Add on Thea meeting Slade what will Oliver do when the man that promised vengeance returns the man he first met on Liam Yu
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance & Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Sara Lance & Slade Wilson, Sara Lance & Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Memories of the past

**Author's Note:**

> So another arrow I'm trying to stay clear of time travel for now.
> 
> Okay thanks for a certain comment I was able to fix the mistakes on this story and I actually added to it. Hopefully more details hope you like this new draft comments are lovely. Oh and I HAVE A LAPTOP FINALLY so I can now fix all my mistakes on the laptop then save it and repost. I'll slowly get to that with all my stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade goes to star city with Joe Reuniting with Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now comment anything you want to see I need a first name for bills brother any suggestions?

Sydney, Australia 2009  
Australian intelligence secret service. 

Slade Wilson had been saved by his fellow ASIS members. After spending many days in the med bay, the mirakuru had gone dormant, thankfully. Slade told them about the serum and the scientists were able to study his blood and try to make replicate the cure. Hopefully the drug stayed dormant until one was made.

While recovering, he would wake up from memories of Oliver, Shado and even had some nightmares of Billy. 

Once Slade was released from the med bay, Joe tried to force him to take a vacation, knowing he could really use it. The days passed with Slade refusing the time off but soon it became an order instead of a suggestion. But Slade knew why he was fighting it. Oliver. The kid. The kid that betrayed him by lying. Did he think he wouldn’t have believed him. Shaking his head, Slade moved towards the punching bag. 

He just didn’t understand. Did Oliver actually choose. Clear headed Slade knew Ivo was bad news, knew that he had probably lied to him to turn him against Oliver. Add the rage from the mirakuru and well, he got what he wanted, Slade thought with a wince, punching the bag. Ivo knew exactly what he was doing. 

After waking up with the mirakuru, everything was hazy, like nothing made sense anymore. He remembered choking Oliver once. Sara having to hit him then holding a gun to the kid, his brother in all but blood. Oliver may have lied, but Slade had tortured and tried to kill him. It’s probably why Slade didn’t keep his promise to tell the kid’s family, why dredge up that hurt even more. 

Why bring more sadness to his family. He had flashes of threatening Oliver’s mom, his sister, and the woman the kid loved. Then nothing but pain. Oliver did what he taught him. To survive. 

Slade didn’t know if the kid was alive or dead. If he was dead, he’d never be able to make up for the mistakes he made under the mirakuru. 

Sighing, the Australian figured a vacation wouldn’t hurt. 

*  
Time seemed to fly since Slade came home from Lian Yu, five years had passed, and he was still wallowing in guilt for everything. Joe asked once if Oliver has been like a son. Slade just smiled at the younger man, saying he was his brother. Joe then started referring to Oliver as his uncle from then on. 

They still didn’t know if Oliver was alive or dead. Joe had ASIS check the island but no one was found. Slade went into a deeper depression, the guilt gnawing at him. His bosses thought it was time to go back to work, so Slade was put back on undercover work for ASIS. Soon after that, he started looking into Oliver and his family, and Thea Queen, Oliver’s little sister. 

That's when Joe Wilson noticed Oliver Queen had returned from the dead. He was found by a couple fisherman out on an island by the North China Sea. Joe wanted to tell his dad right away. Once he did however, Slade wanted no part of looking for Oliver. Saying he didn’t deserve to see his brother after everything. Slade was dead to him and he was going to keep it that way. 

Another year passed before Joe was able to convince his father to go on another vacation. Joe's vacation spot happened to be Starling City, home of Oliver Queen. The moment that Slade found out, well Joe didn't really like it. Slade sparred with his son beating him painfully.  
Joe joked about how he felt like Oliver now. That thankfully got a smile out of his father. 

Slade growled, walking through Starling City. Joe had left the hotel to take in the sights and had gotten arrested. Of all the places to get arrested, Joe had to choose this city! Walking into the Starling Police station, Joe was talking away to a beautiful young girl. Slade recognized her immediately, the long brown hair and her sharp jaw and eyes. She had Oliver’s eyes. 

Reaching the pair, Slade crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. 

“Joseph William,“ the harsh angry tone seemed to get Joe’s undivided attention. Staring at the angry man.  
“Oh. Father, meet Thea Queen.” Slade just gave the girl a once over, his eye still on Joe. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Thea said happily.  
Slade turned to see the detective slam the door to the interrogation room. Joe looked amused. 

“It’s good to meet you.” Slade commented, before he could stop himself.  
Slade listened as Thea told him about the island, how Oliver had been gone for five years, about both male Queens disappearing and the Gambit sinking. 

Slade tried his best to look neutral as he possibly could without giving away that he had indeed met Oliver on the island.  
Hearing Thea talk about Oliver when he was gone, made Slade want to see the kid he had trained even more, but his guilt still kept him away. Seeing the doors to the interrogation room open once more, Slade turned to see Oliver and his mother coming out of the room. 

Figuring that he didn't want Oliver seeing his face yet, Slade excused himself from Joe and Thea and headed towards the other end of the police station. Returning only when Oliver left to speak with Laurel. 

A few days later, Slade and Joe could be found walking the streets of Starling City once more. Oliver Queen had been cleared of all charges of being the rumored vigilante in the green Hood. But Slade knew something was brewing in this city and for some reason he wanted to help the kid out, but to do that, he would have to reveal himself to Oliver, and he didn’t know if he was ready for that. 

It was on the news constantly, crime in Starling City had skyrocketed within the last 5 years and after the quake that happened the year that Oliver had arrived home, Slade knew it was only a matter of time before Oliver found out he was alive. 

A month passed since Slade and Joe had arrived, and for some odd reason, he kept bumping into Thea Queen. He would see her almost everywhere around the glades. Though she did own a club that was Oliver’s, Slade just figured she was walking to work. It wasn’t until Joe had come home telling him that Thea had a crush on him. Slade had hoped Joe was talking about Joe himself, but no, Thea was crushing on Slade. 

The next day, Slade decided to look for a job while he was on this vacation. Joe had easily found one at Queens Consolidated as a bodyguard. Working closely with Oliver’s own bodyguard, John Diggle. Joe wouldn't shut up about this tech support girl, Felicity Smoak, a girl that apparently babbled all the time when she was nervous. 

Slade had been asked to meet Joe at Queens Consolidated. The older Australian sighed, but agreed to see the place. When he got there, he just knew something was up. 

*

Oliver Queen could not believe it, standing in front of him was Joe Wilson, his mentor’s son. Nothing could escape his lips as he looked at Joe talking to his little sister. He wanted to ask this man so many things, if Slade was alive somewhere, or if he was dead, he wanted to apologize for everything that happened between them. 

Joe, like his father, seemed to love to tear things apart, and asked to spar with Oliver. Joe told Oliver about his time in ASIS for the Australian intelligence and how he was here on vacation getting some time off from the agency.

“Oooh I wanna know more,” Thea said, smirking. “Tell me more,” Joe laughed as the girl demanded stories of his time with ASIS. 

Laughing, Joe talked about missions he went on when he joined, noticing a smile on Oliver’s face. His father must have talked about him on the island. He talked about missions his god father did before his death. And some of his father’s.  
“Is your dad alive?” Oliver asked, looking at Joe strangely.

Thea jumped in then. “Yeah, I met him a month ago, when Joe got arrested, his father had to bail him out.”  
Oliver smiled. The picture of Slade picking up Joe at the police station was a funny one. Memories of better times on the island hit Oliver. That reassuring voice of Slade when he helped Shado train him. 

“That’s good.” Oliver whispered. 

Joe seemed to act like he didn’t notice, but Oliver knew if Slade was alive then why was Joe bonding with his family. A memory of a promise. Slade’s grief stricken face. Was the mirakuru gone, did they cure it? Was his brother back and sane?

The trio’s conversation was interrupted by the door opening. Oliver stood quickly, holding his breath when he saw Slade’s form come through the door. The man had changed a lot in 5 years, his hair was longer with an eye patch covering the eye that Oliver had taken out. Oliver winced at the memory of it. 

Oliver watched as Joe and Thea greeted the man before Slade himself turned towards Oliver. A small smile on his face as he walked over and took Oliver’s hand in his, shaking his hand. 

“Hey kid”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you re enjoy


	2. Joe's Mistake & Sara's wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe tells Thea and Laurel some of what he learned on the island. Slade meets Felicity and John Diggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

Oliver quickly pulled the older man into a quick one-armed hug. Holding him tightly. The hug soon turned into a full blown hug, wrapping their arms tightly around each other. Five years of being apart, five years of thinking the other had died by their hand. Slade clapped him on the back before releasing Oliver. Slade smiled lightly at the kid, not expecting that welcome, but took it. 

Once Oliver released the man, he looked over his old friend once more with a laugh. Slade had stepped back after he was released, nodding towards Joe. “You look good kid.” 

Oliver huffed out a laugh at Slade’s praise. “So do you.” Oliver winced, looking at the eye patch as he said that. Slade gave him a smirk. 

“I think it looks good.” Slade commented, noticing Oliver’s gaze lingering on his right eye. That got a smile out of him. Oliver breathed out a relieved sigh when Slade moved further into the office. He wanted to ask so many questions, like was the mirakuru gone or did he still have it. 

They were interrupted when Thea cleared her throat, grabbing their attention. 

Thea was staring at the two, confused. Looking at Oliver, then Slade. Thea raised her eyebrow. “Am I missing something?” She asked, looking between Joe’s father and her brother. 

Oliver smiled grimly, turning from Slade to look at Thea, “He was on the island with me.” 

Joe hid a smirk when Thea’s face went from shocked to angry within five seconds. “You lied about being alone.” Thea stood, turning towards the door and left.  
Heaving a sigh, Oliver moved to go after her but was stopped by Joe lightly grabbing his shoulder to stop him. Joe shook his head. Huffing, Oliver nodded, letting Joe go after his sister instead. He turned towards Slade to see the man leaning against his desk.  
“What?” he asked. 

“Nothing kid,” Slade chuckled. 

Shaking his head, Oliver moved to get behind his desk. Before Joe had stopped by with stories, he had been in the middle of dealing with a bunch of things his mother wanted him to look through. Oliver glanced over as Slade leaned up against the desk, his back to Oliver. The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours, Oliver working on paperwork for the company. More wavers that needed to be signed. 

“How did you survive?” Oliver barely registered he had spoken the words until they were out of his mouth.  
A small smile curled at the end of Slade’s lips, turning towards Oliver. Slade picked up a pen, fiddling with it as he looked at Oliver. Many thoughts were going through his mind at Oliver’s question. Before he could answer, the door opened again. 

Both men turned to hear a voice, Oliver shook his head, hearing Felicity talking to John, probably over the phone. 

“It’s not about that John…Oliver needs to understand that….oh uh scary dude...” Felicity stopped upon seeing Slade leaning against his desk, the man’s arms were crossed over his chest. Oliver had to stifle a laugh. Slade looked so intimidating. Poor Felicity.  
Watching the blond stare at the ex-soldier had Oliver wanting to stay quiet and see what Felicity would say and she didn’t disappoint. She babbled a hello, then her mouth ran away with her as usual. 

“Um. Oh God you’re creepy. Not bad creepy, but a... not creepy! Just dangerous!” Felicity winced, counting backwards then saying another hello. 

Slade raised his eyebrow in response. Glancing at Oliver. “Who’s the motor mouth?” Smirking.  
Oliver laughed. “Slade Wilson, Felicity Smoak. Finally noticing John move into the room. Oliver didn’t have time to warn John not to do anything before John’s gun was in Slade’s face. 

The movement was quick, Slade shot his hand out, tossing the weapon aside, spinning to elbow John in the gut, then flipping him over onto his back. Slade’s own gun now pointed at Dig. A gentle but firm hand from Oliver eased Slade enough to take the gun from his hands. 

“Easy. Easy.” Taking the gun, Oliver set it down on his desk, a hand still on Slade’s shoulder, keeping the ASIS agent away from his bodyguard and friend. Slade seemed to take the hint that Oliver knew the man. Slade moved to lean against the desk once more. 

“John...” Oliver greeted with a smile. “Meet Slade.” Slade gave John a blank stare, Oliver smiled... it was progress. 

John Diggle looked up from where he lay, wincing slightly as he sat up, glancing at the new-comer with a glare. Standing, John nodded at Oliver as he moved to stand next to him. 

“New friend?” the man asked. Oliver smiled at him lightly, causing John to look shocked. “Old friend.”  
A snort came from Slade, to which Oliver rolled his eyes. Yep Slade was himself again. Slade snorted lightly, grabbing his gun and stuffing it in his empty holster. “Who’s this kid, your bodyguard?” the question was dripping with sarcasm. 

Oliver glanced at John then back at Slade, shrugging. A chuckle left the Australian’s mouth. “You have a bodyguard.” Slade laughed suddenly and Oliver wanted to cherish that moment. 

Nodding, Oliver smiled seeing this part of Slade, he’d missed the sarcastic wit Slade always had on the island. Hearing the sarcasm now made Oliver reminisce about before the mirakuru. Shaking his thoughts away for the moment, Oliver turned towards Felicity. 

“Felicity can you tell Walter that I’m leaving for the day?“ he asked. Felicity nodded, turned and was out the door. 

Oliver motioned for John and Slade to follow him. Slade growled lightly, walking past John. In front of them Oliver sighed softly in frustration. Slade raised an eyebrow at him. Oliver just proceeded to gather paperwork and pack it in his suitcase. 

“Okay we’re going to the house.” Oliver started saying, Dig quickly spoke his protest. Oliver just glared. “I trust that man with my life.” With that said, Oliver moved towards the door throwing a “Both of you come on!” over his shoulder. 

*

Joe Wilson had run out after Thea, who had stormed out after realizing Oliver had lied about the island. Joe understood both sides. Before his father had told him about Oliver, he’d been angry after finding out from his father’s mission report, after the man said he’d been alone and Billy hadn’t survived the crash. Joe had been Soo angry with his father. 

Running to catch up with Thea, Joe turned the corner just as she did. He needed to calm her down and talk to her. Get her to understand why Oliver had hid the fact that people had been on the island.  
Looking around for her, Joe found her getting into a car. His car was back at QC. He quickly ran back to the Building. So he could catch up to her in his own car. Assuming she would probably be at home, Joe headed towards where Oliver told him his house was. 

she however was Sadly not alone when the young ASIS agent entered. Joe decided that his father and Oliver would just have to deal with the Queen family knowing. Walking in just after Thea slammed open the doors, Joe yelled for her to stop. She finally stopped once she was in the living room. Moria Queen and two others were there as well. 

“Thea!” Joe called, walking into the room. She turned, but didn’t look happy to see him. Joe smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Will you let me explain?”  
Joe moved towards her, leading her to sit down on the couch. He ignored the detective and Laurel who were staring at him in shock. Moria was also staring at them. 

“He lied, Joe!” Thea was angry, but Joe knew she didn’t really have a right to be. 

“I understand.” Joe started quickly, trying to calm her down. 

The girl just shoved him away in her anger. Okay new tactic. Joe stepped back and sighed. “Do you know how my father lost his eye?”  
The question seemed to throw Thea slightly, she was breathing heavily but stopped trying to shove him away. Joe slowly walked back towards her, ignoring the sharp gasp that came from Thea’s mother and Oliver’s old flame. Thea stood, crossing her arms once more before raising an eyebrow. 

Joe moved towards her silently, he motioned for Moria and Laurel to sit as well. Laurel’s father moved to stand behind his daughter. 

Joe started off by sharing what his father told him. The good days he had called them. Joe told them about Yao Fai and Shado. How Yao Fai found Oliver, to when Slade first met the castaway billionaire. Thea had moved, switching positions quickly as Joe talked about the first year with Oliver.

Laurel’s father had a proud look, as if he was happy the kid had suffered. Joe told her how Yao Fai died and when Shado joined the boys. How they became a family, bypassing the story of Billy. 

The four listened intently as he got to the second year. Pausing, he looked at Thea. She waved at him. Joe took it as an order to keep going. Joe started slowly informing Thea about the mirakuru and how his father was injected with it in order to save his life. About Oliver’s part and how Shado was killed. He told her of Ivo twisting the truth. 

“Oliver would never choose!” Laurel shouted. 

Joe nodded, agreeing. Meeting Oliver had shown Joe that he wouldn’t have bent to Ivo’s demands. Not ever.  
“Under the influence of the mirakuru, father tossed Sara across the room. She was sucked out of the ship.” Joe paused, making sure Thea understood everything. Laurel had looked ready to murder Joe, as did her father, angry that Sara had been alive then later killed.  
When Joe got to the fight between Oliver and Slade, Thea had tears in her eyes. “Father was knocked down by the ship exploding. Part of the ship had pinned him to the flooded floor.” Joe stated.  
Thea glanced at her mom and Laurel before looking at Joe once more. 

“After some vile threats from father, Oliver drove an arrow through his eye.” The words barely finished before he heard the angry voice of his father. 

“Joseph William Wilson!” 

*

Thea spun towards the entryway of the living room, seeing Joe’s father. His arms were crossed, while his face was showing nothing but anger. He looked like he was barely holding on to the rage he was feeling. Thea noticed Ollie place a hand on his shoulder while silently calming him. 

Joe looked ready to bolt at any moment. So Thea assumed Joe understood he was probably in deep shit. Slade was glaring at his son while Oliver tried to calm him quickly. Thea noticed Felicity and Diggle behind the two. Glancing back at Slade, the man was now calmer from his stance. Oliver still had a hand on the man’s shoulder. 

A long silence followed before Slade spoke, his voice a deep husky sound with an underlying rage. “Go to the hotel, now.”

Thea blinked as Joe quickly obeyed his father’s command. Felicity and Dig had quickly moved out of Joe’s way and let the young man pass. The younger Australian didn’t dare look back as he walked out the door.

Looking at Slade, the man was staring at Thea with what seemed to be guilt. For what she didn’t know, but whatever he was feeling, it couldn’t be good. 

Oliver stepped forward. Gently talking to Slade, Thea assumed that he was trying to tell him to not leave, but Thea couldn’t hear them. Whatever Oliver said it didn’t seem to work. Slade shrugged Oliver off and left. Thea frowned, noticing Oliver’s face had a look of hurt. The front door slammed shut with a solid thud. Causing everyone in the room to wince at the force of it. Thea was surprised the door didn’t break under the force of the mirakuru.

She wanted to apologize for being mad right then and there but she had a feeling Oliver wouldn’t accept it. Joe had broken his father’s trust and by extension Oliver’s. Their past on the island should have been theirs to share, not Joe’s. Thea knew he only did it so she understood, but it was still a broken trust. A third party telling your story was not a good thing. Joe hadn’t been there, only Oliver and Slade had.  
Reaching out towards Oliver, Thea gently touched his arm when Laurel rounded on him. 

“That man killed my sister!” 

Oliver stared at her with a blank expression, yet said nothing. Thea tried to intervene but Laurel shoved her away. 

Later that night 

Slade met Sara where they had been meeting for the past month. As always, he was the first to show up. After the events at Oliver’s home, Slade had sent Joe back to Australia. ASIS had gladly taken their second best agent back into active duty. Joe had apologized the whole way to the airport. 

A sigh left his mouth as he stood in the middle of the street. Glancing towards the street lamp, Slade noticed that Sara wasn’t alone. 

A girl was with her, and a boy. He raised his eyebrow in response, waiting for an answer. Sara smiled at the Australian, walking towards him with the two newbies, Slade decided to call them. He noticed Sara looked nervous. She probably saw what happened if she followed Laurel to the kid’s house. 

“Are you okay Slade?”

A chuckle left his mouth. Shaking his head, Slade wouldn’t lie to her, he was far from okay, even Oliver could tell. Sara’s smile told him she knew he had seen the kid.

“Go on, say it already Blondie.” Slade’s voice was a growl, anger seeping into every word.  
“I’m glad you saw him Slade. I’m glad to know this version of you.” she whispered. 

Turning, Slade’s eye drifted to the sky. It took every ounce of his control to not attack Oliver when he had touched him earlier, he had been so angry.  
“It’s waking up...” Slade whispered softly. Sara heard the fear in his voice. She took a couple steps towards him. Resting her hand on his arm, Sara smiled reassuringly. “We’ll find the cure or make one.” She spoke firmly. 

“Your sister knows,” he commented. 

Sara looked away. Knowing this was it. “Then it’s time I came back from the dead.” Slade nodded, looking at her. A smile on his face. “Just like old times.”  
“Only if it’s like you and Ollie’s old times,” she laughed.  
Slade shrugged. Sara’s lip curled into a smirk. “So I heard a certain young Queen has a crush on you,” Sara questioned. Slade rolled his eye. He did not want to deal with female gossip. 

“Alright, let’s go see Ollie.” Sara headed in the direction of the Queen mansion. 

“He’s at his hideout.” Slade smirked when Sara turned to look at him with her own raised eyebrow. 

“Of course you know. Why wouldn’t you.” Sara sassed, walking past him. Her two companions following. 

“I taught him everything he knows,” Slade shrugged.  
Sara laughed. “Admit it, Shado's hood gave him away.”  
Slade just smirked, walking towards the kid’s club. Sara followed after him when he passed her, heading further into the Glades.

“And to think Wilson, I thought you didn’t have an inflated ego.” Sara mocked.  
“My ego isn’t inflated,” he defended. Sara just smirked, winking at him. 

Slade smirked back, walking towards the kid’s club. Sara assumed that was a yes.  
“Must be why Thea likes you so much Wilson.” Sara whispered softly. 

Slade froze mid step. His eyebrow once again raised. “Thea’s eighteen,” the man quickly informed the younger Lance girl. Sara laughed as he caught up to her.  
“You haven’t changed a bit Blondie.” 

“Who’s the girl?” Slade asked as they walked towards Verdant. 

Sara smiled softly at him. “Remember the pilot that crashed onto the island before we took the Azamo?” Slade nodded vaguely, remembering the broken radio within the plane. 

“She’s his daughter. She goes by Sin.” The soldier let a smile curl onto his lips. “And the boy?” Slade asked. 

“He wants Ollie to teach him to be a vigilante.”  
Slade snorted lightly. “I could do that.”  
Sara laughed lightly. “Let’s go before I lose my nerve.” Sara said as they walked into the club.  
Going down to the basement, and standing in front of the locked door, Slade crossed his arms over his chest. Raising an eyebrow, “Well, we don’t have all day,” the familiar remark brought a smile to Sara’s lips as she raised her hand to punch in the code.  
“Here goes nothing.” She whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay since some asked me this question why didn't Slade tell Joe right away about the truth on the island. Guilt and shame as you see in season 5x23 & Season 6x5 & 6x6 Slade is suffering from deep depression and PTSD even though the mirakuru fueled his actions he still have to live with it what did did so it was guilt and just wanting to forget about it until Joe saw the report. No father wants their son to see them as a monster.
> 
> Again Joe is going to be upset his father didn't tell him right away this is the same guy that decided to to betray his country cause he saw Slade kill while on a mission for ASIS. In the flashback Joe looks about 15 years old add dad's away four years. So Joe's still young he's only around Thea's age in his early 20s 
> 
> And no matter what happened Billy was his God father on the show it doesn't have Slade have a lasting effect on killing his best friend but having someone that close to you betray you would cause lots of side effects. Why would any father want to tell his son the man he probably grew up admiring as his god father and uncle betrayed his father for nothing more but a bigger pay check.


	3. Actions and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More problems for our favorite Team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I love that I got a beta Reader I do love it. It's very helpful but adding your own details to my story is not Okay " tweaking" my sentences and adding your own without telling me is not okay. They have to make sense with the next paragraph. 
> 
> If you see something I missed tell me I'll fix it don't do it yourself I'm sorry I'm very possessive of my things and the way I write it.

The moment Sara felt the door slide open, Slade roughly shoved her inside. Glancing back at the Australian, Sara glared at him. Though she figured it was payback for the comment about him and Thea. Walking further into the hideout, Slade led his little group to where Oliver was. He knew Sara was scared, but he also knew she had to face them at some point. 

They all made mistakes on Lian Yu. Sara lying to him, and Oliver not correcting her. Slade himself felt just as responsible. He had let the mirakuru take over. He had been angry at Oliver for lying. In that moment, learning the truth that Ivo tried forcing Oliver to choose, realizing that Oliver had kept that from him, it was like Billy all over again. 

Feeling a hand on his arm, Slade turned seeing Sara looking up at him in worry. Giving her a small smile, Slade moved forward until he could see the computer desks. Felicity was talking to John while Oliver seemed to be training Laurel. 

Reeling back slightly, Slade glanced at Sara, then behind her with a stern voice, “Stay here.” Sin Nodded grabbing Roy's hand an headed back up to the club. 

With that, the soldier took Sara’s arm gently, guiding her towards Oliver. Glancing out at with the corner of his eye, Slade noticed Thea was hitting a punching bag. The man wanted to laugh. She looked cute hitting the bag with everything she had. 

When Oliver noticed him, Slade was greeted with a hug. Now Slade wasn’t a huggy person but he guessed that Oliver could get away with it for now. When he noticed Sara, that would be the fun part. 

Oliver’s whole demeanor went from relaxed to tense in mere seconds. Sara slowly approached Oliver, her steps very shy. 

“Hi Ollie.” 

Oliver moved quickly, hugging her just as Laurel cried in shock plowing into the both of them.  
Slade moved away to lean against the wall next to Thea, watching the reunion. Sara glanced at Slade, seeing him with Thea made her smirk. He just shook his head at her. The girl was only Eighteen. Yeah she was legal, but Slade happened to respect the kid. Not to mention he liked his balls firmly attached. 

He felt arms curl around his shoulder as Thea rested her head on him. Chuckling lightly, hoping not to alert his matchmaker, Slade glanced at Thea. 

“So you’re a soldier like Dig.” She asked.  
Another laugh left him, a smile curving on his lips. “I work for the Australian Government,” was all he said.

Thea glanced at him with a smile, making Slade really want to run. She was now trailing her fingers up and down his bicep, the muscles flexing under her touch. Slade now truly understood that Thea did indeed have a crush on him. 

Why she felt that way towards him, he didn’t know, but the closer she got the more he felt trapped. When he felt her press a kiss to his hair, the man smiled. Shaking his head, Slade turned to look at her, only to feel her lips quickly swoop up and kiss him on the mouth. Her lips were so soft against his own, Slade slowly kissed her back before coming to his senses. Ripping himself away from her, Slade swiftly moved towards the other side of the room. 

As if things weren’t complicated enough. Slade slowly walked passed Oliver. He could have sworn when Thea kissed him, he felt the mirakuru begin to fade again. Moving towards the computer desks, Slade heard Sara’s laugh of joy. Turning to look behind him, Sara was hugging a blushing Thea, while Oliver was glaring the older brother glare at him. 

Oh boy, he was in trouble. Thea was staring at him, her eyes never leaving his face. She had gotten a taste and she wanted more. Slade moved to look at Oliver. The kid had a raised eyebrow. Oh he better not. 

“You kissed my sister Slade!” Oliver’s laugh was loud and light. Slade gawked at him. Thea kissed him not the other way around. 

“She kissed me, kid. You shut up Blondie,” Slade added when he saw Sara move to speak. Sara just laughed.  
“Well I knew she was crushing on you.” Sara winked.  
The Australian soldier glared at her with his only eye. He turned to look at Dig and Felicity.  
“Got anything to add,” he asked sarcastically. Both shook their heads no. Slade figured Dig just didn’t want to get punched. All Felicity would have got was a glare.  
“Now. We actually have an issue other than my love life,” Slade spoke in a hard voice. His tone was dripping sarcasm with each word he said. 

“Now, are we going to find a cure?” The mention of the mirakuru seemed to sober Oliver up quickly. The group then decided to get to work. Oliver was looking through notes he had written down and notes Slade had given him from the ASIS medical team. Oliver saw Laurel glaring at Slade. He would have to deal with that, Slade didn’t notice Laurel’s glare or wasn’t bothered by it. 

*

Sydney Australia,  
Australian intelligence secret service. 

Joe hated being back in Australia. He hated it, felt like he was being grounded. His father had gotten to the hotel and told him to pack his things. Alright, Joe knew he messed up, but sending him home... really, was that necessary? That was Joe’s thought for the first day he was back. Then suddenly he was glad to be home when uncle Billy’s older brother walked into the locker room, Joe wanted to scream at him for his father.  
Billy had betrayed them. Betrayed his father in the middle of a mission. 

Joe wasn’t looking forward to this reunion. Slamming his locker door, Joe grabbed his things and headed out. Getting to his room, the young man tried to fall asleep. It didn’t work. Billy’s brother was in the building. Joe’s boss was probably asking him back. After Billy’s betrayal they needed to keep a better eye on their agents. 

Even Joe had been questioned the moment he had returned from Starling City. He told his boss that his father needed more time away from the field. They had approved it and Joe was dismissed. 

Dealing with Billy’s brother, who had told Joe he wasn’t at all pleased that Slade killed his brother. Which had Joe on his toes. If his brother had betrayed his country… Freezing mid-step at that thought, mentally smacking himself, just now remembering his own brother, a brother his father had no idea about. Joe groaned, knowing he’d have to talk to his father about it. That conversation wasn’t going to be pretty. With a sigh, Joe punched his pillow before laying down once more and fell asleep. 

Starling City  
Foundry.

Over the next few days, Team Arrow looked for clues for a cure for the mirakuru. Sara had been insistent that Slade and Oliver might have to return to where they found the mirakuru in the first place. Oliver had said a strict hard no. It wasn’t like she wanted to return there either, but it was the most likely place to find more information on the cure. Oliver’s answer was simple.

“You mean the Azamo, that’s on the bottom of the ocean floor?” was his reply to her suggestion. Reminding her, in their escape attempt, they had literally blown the ship up. Sara sighed softly remembering that. 

Another couple hours had Sara asking about ASIS. Slade raised his eyebrow in question. Which made Sara laugh. “The ASIS medical team said they would try to remake the cure,” Slade revealed, leaning against the desk. His arms were crossed over his chest as the team did research. Sara was buried in a bunch of paperwork, while Felicity searched for Ivo's own research on it. 

Looking towards Oliver, who was in a chair leaning back with his hands covering his face, before suddenly sitting up. 

“Slade. The cure was made from the drug itself?” Oliver asked. Slade gave him a shrug but nodded in agreement. 

“So why don’t we try that with a sample of the drug from your blood.”

Slade tilted his head looking at Oliver. “That could work.” 

*

Later that night, Oliver brought Slade back to the house. They had worked out that Felicity’s friend, Barry, might be able to make the cure. They just had to get a sample of Slade’s blood, which the Australian wasn’t giving up just yet. 

Walking into the house, Oliver saw detective Lance with his mother as he shut the door. A glance at Slade had both men giving each other worried looks.  
Setting down his suitcase. “Mom,” Oliver asked, worriedly glancing once more at Slade.  
The man was standing next to him with a glare, Thea securely in his arms. Her head was against Slade’s neck, and Oliver hoped he wasn’t in the mood for a fight with Thea sleeping in his arms.

Since Slade was still an active member of ASIS, Sara mentioned using his mission status as a way to force her father to drop any backlash. 

His head suddenly hurt, if Oliver ever saw Joe, he was going to have a nice long sparring match with him for putting him and Slade in this situation. Lance already hated him when he first got back, but now finding out Sara had been alive then later “killed” by Slade wasn’t going to go well, and with Sara not wanting her father to know she’s actually alive... oh boy that was going to be a fun conversation. 

Flashback  
Two hours ago

Slade had been asked by Oliver to stay with him at the Queen mansion. The Australian raised an eyebrow while giving Sara a stern glare when she smirked, pointing at Thea’s sleeping form. Oliver laughed quietly at the two, clapping Slade on the back. 

“Hurry up and grab Thea.” Slade moved to do as asked when he suddenly turned. “What about her father, kid?”  
Oliver groaned, stomping back down the stairs looking at Sara with a raised eyebrow as Slade lifted Thea gently into his arms. Thea’s head fell into the crock of Slade’s neck. A smile curled at the end of his lips. He turned to look back at Sara and Oliver. 

“What about my father, Slade?” Sara demanded, crossing her arms. 

Slade tried to look innocently at Sara, but the younger Lance girl just glared at him. Giving him a look that told him to start talking. Slade sighed, shifting Thea in his arms as he walked towards Sara. 

“He might have been in the room when Joe told Thea about the island and my part in your second demise.”  
Sara stared at him in shock before sighing lightly. Pinching the bridge of her nose. “Okay, Slade you’re an ASIS agent,” Slade's eyebrow shot up. “Just tell him about the mission. Have ASIS confirm,” she said moving towards the computer desk. “I don’t want him knowing,” with that she started researching the mirakuru cure. 

“She doesn’t want him knowing,” Slade had repeated, his tone dripping with sarcasm. 

End flashback 

Oliver smiled at his mom and greeted Quintin with a nod. Slade moved towards the stairs asking Raisa where Thea’s room was. 

“Be right back kid,” Slade then headed upstairs following the kid’s family maid up to Thea’s bedroom. 

Oliver stood tall as Lance moved from his seat. Crossing his arms over his chest, Oliver was done taking this man’s abuse. Blaming him for the choices Sara made. Once Lance swung, Oliver’s arm shot out grabbing the man’s fist, twisting it hard. Lance fell to one knee as Oliver forced his fist backwards.  
“Yeah, that man threw Sara across the room of a sinking vessel.” Oliver growled lowly. His voice was hard, tone leaving no room for interruption. 

Remembering that day still hurt Oliver. Not only losing Sara, but he lost Slade for years. 

“A trained Australian spy. And Sara attacked him from behind.” His tone became harsher. Sara had told him to make sure Lance knew she wasn’t a saint.  
Lance was now on his knees holding his fist in one hand glaring up at Oliver, but he didn’t care. Turning to glance at his mother, Oliver noticed she was listening.  
He glared at Lance. “The fight as you heard it was due to a rage filled drug. He was focused on me, but Sara attacked him.”

Lance slowly stood glaring at Oliver. “He’ll be behind bars before tonight is over!” the distraught man snapped. 

Oliver just looked bored as Lance threatened Slade. Raising his eyebrow as Lance spoke again, a rage that Oliver had seen before. “That man killed my daughter!” 

“Then you could always try to get even.” A hard Australian accent broke through the tension.  
Oliver’s eyes shot towards the stairs to see Slade walking down them. Knowing the mirakuru, Slade probably heard everything.

“Or you could try and arrest me,” Slade's tone suggested he wanted Lance to try. The soldier walked in the room to stand side by side with Oliver.  
“However, I was in fact on a mission for ASIS and they know every detail.” 

Smirking, Slade crossed his arms, daring Lance to try something. He watched as Lance stood up, walking slowly towards Slade. Oliver thought about warning Lance but decided against it as Lance went to punch Slade in anger. The Australian struck out, knocking the cop off his feet. Lance fell on his back with a hard thud. 

Moria stood in shock, gasping as she covered her mouth. 

Slade winced at the sound, but his face remained blank. Watching Lance stand up once more, Slade gave him a glare stepping up right in his face.  
“Let’s make one thing clear. I have to deal with the fact I killed your daughter.” Slades voice dropped to a harsh whisper when he felt Oliver’s hand on his shoulder. “That is a mistake I will live with for the rest of my life. Killing her while not in my own mind,” anger dripped from every word. “You hate me fine, but touch me again,” Slade left the threat hanging as he shoved past Lance back up the stairs. 

Oliver sighed softly. Well there went all that progress they had made. 

“Get out,” Oliver snapped. 

Moving to go after Slade, he heard the front door slamming shut. 

* 

Thea woke up the next day, silently getting out of bed, she headed to find Ollie as she tiptoed past her mother’s room. Reaching for the door handle of Oliver’s room, she peaked in the room. Thea covered her mouth to stop a gasp. Ollie was on the floor snoring soundly, while Slade Wilson was sprawled out on her brother’s bed, in only a pair of jeans. His bronze skin glowed as the sun touched it through the window. Blushing, Thea walked further in. 

Sitting on the bed slowly, Thea’s fingers brushed the dark hair from Slade's eye. His eyepatch was discarded on the bedside table. Smiling lightly at the sleeping man, Thea just watched him sleep when she heard his phone beep. Picking it up, Thea read the text message. Oh it was from Joe. 

Father, I’m sorry we need to talk. Uncle Billy’s brother is back. 

Thea sighed, setting the phone down. Looking at Slade, he was sleeping so peacefully. She didn’t want to wake him up but the text sounded important. So Thea nodded her head. Now, Ollie said touching him was a bad way to wake him, so she was going to assume it would be the same for Slade. 

Thea moved to kneel on the bed which apparently was a bad idea. Slade's body jolted, his arm grabbing Thea by her throat. She could feel the strength of his grip. Choking, Thea knew she had to calm him down just as he flipped them over. This was definitely not how she pictured him on top of her. Gasping for air. She had to snap him out of it, but how. 

Suddenly Oliver was pulling Slade off her. She sucked in her breath, coughing. 

Oliver was holding Slade while yelling. “It’s just Thea, Slade!” 

Thea looked up holding her throat lightly. Slade's hand was shaking as he stared at it in disbelief.  
“Ollie..” Thea coughed. “Is he okay,” she asked.  
Oliver turned at her question, a small smile curled at his lips when Thea showed her concern for Slade. Patting Slade’s shoulder, then giving it a gentle  
squeeze. 

Oliver answered. “He’s fine.” That seemed to get Slade’s attention.

“Am I fine?! Kid, I could have killed her!” The sheer venom in that statement had Oliver’s smile falling from his face. Slade’s hand was still shaking as he leaned against the bedpost. 

Thea slowly walked over to him, taking his shaking hand and holding it gently. His free hand moved up, fingers grazing against the now black and blue bruising on Thea's throat. 

Slade leaned forward slowly kissing her forehead. She may not blame him but he sure blamed himself. His fingers brushing against the bruising skin.  
“I’m sorry,” with one last look at her, Slade left her side and was out the door. She saw Oliver go after him, his face full of worry. Hearing Slade’s harsh “I’m not safe to be around her!” then the slamming of the front door.  
Tears fell from Thea’s eyes as she fell onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is written out waiting for it to be checked for grammar


	4. Remorse and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade runs after hurting Thea accidently deciding to drown his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey. 
> 
> Sara , dig and Felicity find out why Slade reacted the way he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here, chapter five is almost done. This story is No Longer Being beta read. I'm fixing my grammer myself so if anything is misspelled due to Auto correct please let me know and I well fix it 
> 
> And don't ask to be a beta Reader the answer will be No

Slade had run that’s the only thing to say. After leaving Oliver’s house , Slade found himself a bar drinking away his sorrows. Raising his glass for another fill up Slade didn’t see Sara and Laurel peak in searching for him. Taking a sip of his whiskey, the Australian glared at his hand. 

He could still feel Thea’s throat under his fingertips. Breathing out a ragged breath Slade gulped down his whiskey. The bartender refilled his glass again. Slade just nodded to him in thanks. Another four glasses of his whiskey had Slade still annoyed with himself. His clenched fist rested on the bar top. 

“Well I didn’t know you were a drinker” Slade glanced over to see detective Lance. Taking another gulp of his whiskey he chose to ignore the man, Lance stood up and moved to the back of the bar. Sighing lightly, Slade unclenched his fist before reclenching it. He couldn’t get Thea’s worried voice out of his head. A hollow laugh escaped him. He had nearly killed the girl yet she was worried about him. 

The mirakuru was waking up, Slade could feel it and after the mess up with Thea. he didn’t want to be near her, in case he hurt her. Another downed whiskey and Slade still wasn’t feeling better. 

“slade?” a voice from behind him asked. Slade turned to see Laurel Lance. Taking a gulp of his whiskey. Slade motioned for her to sit next to him. Moving quickly , Laurel sat down. 

“ I’ll have what he’s having” Laurel said setting her purse on the bar. The bartender nodded quickly getting her drink. 

“ I heard what happened” Laurel started the conversation. A frown slipped it’s way onto his face. The reminder of that had Slade squeezing his glass. Laurel gently touched his hand. Thankfully it calmed him down. “ I don’t want to talk about it.” Slade stood from his stool an tossed a couple bills down for the barkeep an started walking away. Laurel frowned sadly as he left. 

Walking towards Oliver’s arrow hideout , Slade headed in that direction. Getting to Oliver’s club the Australian headed straight for the basement. 

*

Sara was sitting down in the foundry with Diggle and Felicity, Oliver was out taking on the latest bad guy. A street thug Thea was on the computer helping Felicity look for clues of where the Original cure for the mirakuru could be. She still thought that they should take a trip to Lain Yu. That was where they found it. Glancing at Thea with a look of concern, Sara smiled. 

No one would tell her what happened earlier today but the bruising skin on Thea’s neck told Sara Slade either had a mirakuru rage or Thea accidently tried waking him up the wrong way. She didn’t know the two siblings were lip locked on the events. Sara was actually worried for Wilson. 

The man could be anywhere an drinking himself into a stupider. Thankfully due to the mirakuru his liver won’t be damaged. Slades fear of the mirakuru waking up was a valid concern. Sara had sensed how scared and vulnerable he was when he told her that it was coming back. They needed the cure fast or Sara was afraid Slade would end up doing something drastic to stop it from coming back like shoot himself or something. She hoped it didn’t get to that point. 

Standing, Sara walked towards dig as he leaned over Felicity and Thea. They were looking for anything on Ivo’s old records as a doctor he had to of kept some things on a server. “Anything yet” she asked glancing at the screen. Felicity frowned sadly. “ nothing so far. It’s like this guy’s word was really down low” That caused Sara to growl. Nothing could be easy. She thought. “ let me know” Felicity nodded not bothering to speak. 

John looked at Sara with a certain look that Sara didn’t like as his gaze dropped to Thea’s throat. Sara’s own eyes hardened. Walking towards Sara, the man stopped in front of her. 

“ do you know anything about that bruising” he asked. 

Sara sighed. “ no, she hasn’t talked about it” was Sara’s reply. Sara didn’t want dig getting the wrong idea. All she knew was Slade had put them there but she wasn’t about to tell him that. Dig again frowned. 

“ did Slade do it? “ Sara sent dig a glare. “ why don’t you like him” she countered. 

“he’s dangerous” 

“so are you with your own training” Sara snapped angrily. “ so is Ollie, Slade trained Ollie for two years” she added. 

Dig Crossed his arms and glared harder at Sara, who returned his glare with her own. Daring him to say something about it. They both looked up seeing Oliver walking down the stairs.

“ Thea tried waking him up this morning. “ Oliver’s voice was dead flat his tone cold as he walked down the stairs. Setting his bow on its rack he turned towards dig and Sara. “ she didn’t touch him. But she didn’t count the shift of weight on the bed would make him react” Oliver snarled. He didn’t want to be talking about this not in front of Thea. 

“ Oliver….” Dig was interrupted. “ now that’s actually a recent violent reaction. “ Oliver revealed. This got dig to ask what he meant by that even Sara looked confused. “ he can’t have anyone above him. Not since…..” the words caught in Oliver’s throat. 

“ Not since the arrow” Sara finished in a horrified whisper. 

Oliver nodded looking away towards Thea, who had run to hug him. 

*

A couple hours later the basement door opened again. Slade was walking down the stairs when Sara looked up before bolting out of her chair running to hug him. The Australian aloud the contact. Thea went right after her squeezing his middle and giving the man a kiss on his bearded cheek. 

Oliver had started to approach when Slade suddenly clapped his hand into Oliver’s with a smug smile. “ you are not hugging me” was his greeting. The tone had made Sara smile. It was light, Sara heard some amusement in there as well making her laugh. Sara could also smell whiskey. She had been right. The man had drowned himself in a whiskey bottle. 

Thea was now tucked into slades side refusing to be away from him. While they decided on what to do. Felicity finally was able to hack into Ivo’s database but sadly he had only one cure. The upside was they could remake it right from slades blood stream. 

“We’d have to have Barry separate the drug and blood but it’ll definitely work.” Felicity explained. 

Slade nodded with a quiet thank you to Which Oliver pretended to have a heart attack. Sara wanted to smile. Slade was Soo different from the island. Though she had only met him when he had been injured then when he was influenced by the mirakuru. Laughing at Oliver’s antics, Sara looked up at Slade who was now staring at Thea. Well her throat. Thea was still tucked in the man’s side. 

Well this was awkward. Sara ripped her eyes off of Slade and Thea the two were talking quietly but Sara figured they needed privacy. Slade was probably apologizing for him nearly killing the girl. Sara Glanced at them again. Thea was not standing in front of Slade her arms crossed over her chest while Slade Wilson was doing the same though he looked more intimidating. 

The muscles in his arms flexed as he stared down as Thea stepped closer. Her fingers ghosted over his arms lightly touching the skin as Slade sighed letting a hand reach out towards Thea’s throat, his thumb rubbing the bruised skin. A blush made its way to Thea’s face. A brief guilt flashed across slades face before it was gone. 

Sara had to hide a smirk. Oh yeah getting these to together should be easy. 

A couple hours passed and the team decided to call it a night. Oliver lead Thea and Slade up the stairs. Sara walking silently behind them as dig shut the lights Felicity was running to catch up with them. The group went their separate ways. Oliver headed towards his bike with Sara while Thea followed Slade towards his rental. 

Slade opened the door to the car, turning when he felt Thea behind him. Heaving a sigh Slade glanced at the girl. Thea was standing in front of the car her arms hugging her waist. Taking his jacket off Slade tossed it into the car before fully turning towards her. The Australian looked her with a frown. “ what do you want Thea” he sighed softly. 

Thea walked towards him slowly as he sighed the question. She smiled softly at him slowly closing the distance between them. “ I know you didn’t mean to hurt me” Thea’s voice was small as she spoke. Slade slammed the door shut causing her to jump. It didn’t seem to deter her though, the next thing Slade knew her arms were around his waist. 

“ Its okay, it was an Accident Slade.” Thea reassured him. 

Moving to Lean against the car taking Thea with him Slade smiled. “ not going to let me wallow in guilt” Thea shook her head no. Wrapping his arms around her Slade hugged her before letting her go. Opening the door to his car once more. The Australian went to slide inside when Thea again surprised him with a kiss. It was sweet and short Thea pulled away blushing

Getting in the car Slade bid Thea a goodnight before he drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Any rude nasty comments and those comments will be deleted.


	5. The Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cure is made and Slade sets plans to find his own place to stay while in starling then Thea gets involved. Everyone is happy until an attack on Slade leaves team arrow against an new Enemy. Consequences for actions on the island come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pooh chapter five! 
> 
> Still thinking of a name for Billy's brother anyone think of one let me know.

The Months seemed to pass quickly, team arrow had been working hard to help Barry with the cure. Oliver had been excited when Barry said it was done. The Vigilante had rushed to tell the team but with one issue over with another had to emerge. Joe had called in a warning about Billy’s twin brother gunning for his father. 

That news had been lovely. Telling Slade however had not been as easy. 

Oliver found him in the foundry getting ready to take the cure. Right as Barry slid in the Syringe Oliver told him Joe called. Slade raised his eyebrow at the kid. A question in his eye. Oliver then explained what the call was about. That got a reaction. Slade had jumped from his seat demanding Oliver to tell him everything Joe had said. 

Barry jumped back in surprise but quickly emptied the Syringe into slades arm. 

Oliver did as he sat Slade back down. Easing his old friends rage. Slade sat down his head in one hand. He could feel a headache coming. Billy’s brother was ruthless. He had been gunning for Slade ever since the Australian had returned from Liam Yu. His vengeance seeking had gone so far the man attacked Slade while he had still been confined to the medical ward. 

When Barry finished. The boy walked away giving the two privacy. 

This was not good at all. Standing from his seat Slade assured Oliver he was fine before he headed towards the mats. He needed to blow off some steam. Oliver followed silently. Oliver moved to attack Slade quickly only to be tossed aside. The Aussie smirked looking amused.

Oliver growled lightly getting back to his feet an attacking once again. 

Slade twisted around slamming his Training stick into Oliver’s back. Falling on his knees , Oliver smirked at the familiar move. A smirk curved onto slades lips. Then they were at it again. They trained for a good couple of hours just blowing off steam. Slade could feel the mirakuru fading slowly. Barry had warned before Slade had the drug so long it could take awhile before it fully faded away. 

A small smile curled up on his lips. He was almost free. 

*

The next few weeks Slade started looking for his own place in starling though he knew at some point ASIS would be calling him back to work. It would be good to have his own place when he visited. Slade had wanted to just find a small apartment not to big but not to small. At least a three bedroom so o he could have a training area of his own. Yeah that worked out so well. 

Once Oliver found out about his plans to get a place in starling City. The billionaire had jumped at the chance. The kid looked for places for sale instead of places for rent. Sometimes the kid drove him crazy. Like now the place they were checking out was three houses down from the Queen Mansion. What did Oliver think he had to keep him close. This was worst then when Slade had been shot by Fyers an the wound had gotten an infection. 

Oliver was hovering worst then that day. He wasn’t the only one. Sara was always by his side. Sometimes with Sin or Roy but the girl would be at his back every time he stopped or turned. It was annoying him. Don’t get him started on Thea. The girl wouldn’t leave his side. Always at his hip or holding his arm as they walked. Which Slade didn’t find to bothersome. 

Her company was nice. They talked about his life before the island and after when he was found by ASIS. He even told her about shado. Thea’s face had lit up at the mention of the Chinese woman. So Slade told her his side of meeting her an how she and Oliver grew closer. Telling her how he fell in love with her. Thea squeezed his hand then. Leaning into his side when he asked if she would give up on him now. Smirking when her answer was a firm “Never” 

When they finally got to the house to check it out Thea was the first one at the door. Following her up the set of steps that lead to a long widening porch. Well Thea was already in love with the porch. Throwing out ideas of what he could put on the brick deck. Oliver’s laugh caught his attention. He raised his eyebrow bit Oliver just smirked knowingly. 

Sara expressed her love of the place already talking about buying furniture. 

Slade figured she could take that issue off his hands an have at it. The house hostess showed them inside. That went well. Thea had gasped loudly in front of them was a Widening staircase. It looked like the stairs went on for at least three floors. Okay Slade didn’t need this big of a place. Yeah with His ASIS paycheck he could definitely afford it. 

Sara took off towards the stairs disappearing up them. He was surrounded by children. Right after Sara took off to explore Thea and Oliver ran after her. Children he was surrounded by children. The hostess showed him the kitchen. It was huge. Walking in, Slade glanced around the kitchen, there was a double sink and a dishwasher. Slowly walking around the huge island counter top that was in the middle of the room. 

Plenty of drawer and cabinet space under the sink and above. Oh boy, Thea was going to make him but this place he could already see it. The sound of Oliver and the girls chatting away as they could be heard. 

“ooooh! Slade! “ Thea excited call came from outside the kitchen doors. 

With a sigh, the Australian headed towards the girl. She was spinning around with Sara in the living room are. Which was huge. Almost bigger then the kitchen. “ Are you three done upstairs?” Slade asked amusement dripping from his voice. Oliver turned with a smile. “ she’s making you buy this place. “ he warned. 

A chuckle left the Aussie's mouth “ yeah I figured kid” smiling in amusement. Slade watched Thea tell Sara everything she was going to put in the house as they twirled around. Slade couldn’t tell her no. Looking towards the hostess who was smiling at Thea’s antic as well. Slade nodded. “ we'll take it” his voice was husky but soft. 

Thea squealed running towards him then jumping in his arms. Catching her Slade set her down gently before moving towards the hostess to set up the payment and see what he needed to sigh. 

Oliver wrapped his arm around Thea’s shoulder as Sara looked at Slade in shock. A smirk from Oliver told her to stay quiet. Watching Slade sign the paperwork. Glancing towards Thea, she was smiling at Slade. “ he bought this place for you, you know” he commented. Thea looked up at him.. confused. “ what you mean Ollie” Oliver laughed. 

“ he heard you already planning what was going where” Sara joined the conversation. Blushing, Thea looked towards Slade again smiling before she joined the man wrapping an arm around his free arm. Slade Glanced at her pressing a kiss to her hair. Thea thought she was slowly getting him to start seeing her for a woman an not just a girl. 

“ Look at that Sara! Their buying their first home “ Oliver teased. 

“ I’m so proud of you” the younger Lance girl pretended to cry. 

Slade glanced up with a glare. “ shut it…” his voice was playful, a smirk slowly made its way onto his face as he shook his head. 

“im surrounded by children” he whispered softly to himself as Thea leaned into his side. 

Later that day,

After Slade finished with the paperwork for his place to stay when he was in starling City. Thea dragged him back to the to the glades. Dig had met them out front with the car. Driving them to the club where Laurel met up with them. The group was celebrating Slade getting his own place as Sara told Laurel about Oliver’s teasing . Slade raised his eyebrow at the two. 

He seriously thought he was surrounded by children. Literally, Oliver wouldn’t let up on him and Thea. Neither would Sara. The only people that actually seemed against Thea’s crush on him was Dig and Laurel. He had a feeling Felicity was too but wasn’t brave enough to say anything against it in front of Slade. 

Granted Slade didn’t mean to intimidate her. It just happened. He’s a hardened soldier an with him on edge due to Billy’s brother out for his head. Slade wasn’t taking chances with not being on alert and in soldier mode as Thea called it.

Glancing at Oliver as the kid passed drinks around, Slade wanted to smile. He wanted to join in on the fun and enjoy the celebration of him buying a house that he was conned into buying by a pretty brunette. Thea was dancing while staring at him. Shaking his head, Slade sipped his whiskey. He really had to talk to the kid about ordering some Australian Rum. 

By the Time they decided to call it a night. Oliver, Laurel and Sara were all drunk. Dig got them into the back of the car. Shutting the door as Slade walked out with Thea. Opening the passenger side door when suddenly an explosion went off knocking Slade and dig off their feet. 

Thea was slammed into the side of the car insistently waking her up. Both dig an Slade were down. The explosion seemed to sober up the three drunks. Oliver was out of the car running towards Thea while Laurel an Sara approached dig. 

“where’s Felicity!” Sara yelled glancing around for the IT girl. 

Laurel checked on dig “ I haven’t seen her” Oliver ran towards the group with Thea who was limping. 

“she’s right here!” a voice called towards them. 

Oliver looked up at the familiar Australian Toned Accent. Coming out of the fire was a man in his middle ages. Oliver noticed he wore the same Kevlar as Slade did on the island. The yellow and black mask covering his face. For a second Oliver thought Billy was alive but that couldn’t be. He was holding a struggling Felicity, his arm wrapped around her throat holding her against him

Slade struggled to his feet Glaring at the man. Once Slade was up, the man’s gun was in his face. Thea was crying as Oliver tried grabbing her away from the man pulling her as dig got to his feet. Oliver shoved his sister into the ex Soldiers arms. He had to get to Slade. Sara pulled Laurel away before joining Oliver. 

“ now look what I got here” the man mocked. Slade was still standing his one good eye showing pure rage. Oliver slowly moved towards them. Stopping next to the car. 

“Now this is just lovely.” The man nodded towards Oliver. “ Slade I owe you” he said. Slade said nothing just continued to glare. Sighing as he was bored. The man fired a shot an Slade went down. Felicity was tossed into Oliver’s arms. “Wintergreen!” Oliver raged. 

“Slade!” Thea screamed running towards him only to be stopped by Sara. She nodded at Oliver. Who walked over towards Slade. “mans gets on my nerves” they heard Slade mutter quietly as Oliver let out a relieved laugh helping Slade up. “ good armor” the billionaire commented. The Australian went to reply when Thea’s body flung into his arms. Hugging her back tightly Slade pulled her flush against him. 

Sirens could be heard from a distance. Oliver looked towards Slade knowing he would have to call ASIS. Slade was attacked. This was a deliberate attack on a ASIS agent. Detective Lance was heard yelling for Laurel. Sara cursed but stayed rooted next to Oliver. 

As if things couldn’t get more complicated. 

Once Thea was calmed enough, Slade released her, taking her hand and walking making a call.

“ was that Billy” Sara asked as her father was walking towards them. 

“No” Oliver spoke. His tone was soft but Sara could hear the hint of doubt in his voice. “ I think it was his older brother” 

“Fuck” was all Sara got out before they were swarmed with cops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Consequences Of Actions Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is here and Slade finds more reasons to not let go of the past. The team goes home for some much needed rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy chapter 7 will be up in about 4 weeks.

Not knowing what else to do, Thea held tightly to Slade’s body. Everyone was in groups of two. Laurel was sitting in the ambulance with Lance asking her questions. Oliver had moved closer to Slade. Holding Sara close to his chest while dig and Felicity were also under questioning. 

Thea wanted to go home. Her eyes went to slade's shoulder, it was bleeding. They needed to get him to a hospital. Motioning to her brother Thea took slades unwounded arm an headed towards Lance. She wanted out of here. Slade flashed his ASIS I.D. Thea wanted to laugh at how fast the crime scene now belonged to Slade. 

Now they just needed to figure out what that jerk wanted. She knew it had something to do with Slade an Thea heard Sara asking about some guy named Billy. Knowing she would have to ask them about it which was not easy. Slade didn’t like talking about the island at all. 

So that was going to be tough but Thea had to do it. Hugging Slade gently as the walked back towards Oliver and Sara, Thea smiled at the two. Oliver’s face was pale as a ghost an slades hand gripped his shoulder gently in reassurance. “ It’s not Billy. It’s his brother.” The Australians face had went cold. Devoid of any emotion. Just mentioning his old partner put the man in a bad mood. 

Once the crime scene was secure Slade called ASIS, who said they would send Joe as back up. Slade was Officially back on active duty. Just wonderful. Now Thea had to deal with a psychotic maniac. Yeah that was just what they needed. Heading home Thea had asked to spend the night with Slade. Oliver had actually agreed though Thea was going to assume that was because the man had been shot an he didn’t want any one alone. 

Slade had ushered Thea into the car that dig brought over as well as Oliver, Sara and Felicity. Laurel was asked to stay. Lance seemed in total shock at seeing Sara alive. 

Slade rubbed her shoulders gently. “ let’s get you into bed “ he said as the car approached his new house. Once the car stopped Slade helped Thea out. Following Oliver and Sara. Thea was crying softly clinging to slade’s arm. Lifting her up into his arms, the Australian walked her towards what would be his room. 

They hadn’t been able to order his furniture so all of them were stuck sleeping on the floor. Slade needed to think and call ASIS again. Wade needed to be stopped. Seeing Billy’s brother had definitely been a shock. Not one he wanted. After Billy’s betrayal an Slade informing ASIS of it Wade had taken off and from what Joe said had returned only a couple months ago. 

Now the man was after Slade, Slade did not regret saving Oliver from Billy. No he never would regret saving the kid. Though Billy had been his brother, the god father of his son. Once upon a time Billy Wintergreen had been a good man. He had been slades best friend. 

Sighing lightly, Slade set Thea on the floor before moving towards his duffle bag to grab her a shirt. The girl smiled sleepily from the floor before She stood up and headed towards the bathroom, that was in the room an Shut the door. 

Slade himself changed quickly, leaving his shirt off, he grabbed something from his bag and started to dig the bullet out. Grinding his teeth whenever it hurt. Once the bullet was out, Slade wrapped his arms an laid down for a good night’s sleep. 

He didn’t noticed Thea return laying next to him curling herself into his side. 

*************

Oliver had lead Sara to the bedroom next to Slade’s. It had been a rough day. While dig hadn’t wanted to stay and Felicity’s excuse about something. Oliver was not going to bother with it. They had their own problems. As Slade had warned there weren’t any beds. Huffing out a sigh, Sara moved towards the closet and grabbed the blankets Thea had already bought him. 

One the makeshift blanket bed was made Sara took off her bra. Oliver was taking his shirt off before tossing it onto the as he commented that he hoped there was food in the fridge. Sara smirked. Knowing Thea there probably was. The girl had a major crush on Slade an had a couple weeks ago started buying things the house needed. Like food, towels for the bathrooms and blankets for every bedroom. 

“knowing your sister, the fridge is fully stocked” Sara smiled softly as Oliver fell onto the blankets. “ she’s playing house wife” Sara laughed. Moving to Lean on his elbow, Oliver smiled. “ she does seem to have a crush on him” His voice turning serious. 

A soft smile appeared on Sara’s lips. “ well I think she will be good for him” nodding Oliver agreed. Maybe now Slade can move on from their sins of the island. Now they had to deal with a Rogue ASIS agent gunning for Slade. A sigh left his mouth. This was going to be an annoyance. Knowing Slade , ASIS would be on the way dealing with Billy’s brother and they probably want Slade back. 

Sara had fallen asleep Oliver gently covered her with the blanket. Closing his eyes they could deal with the new big bad in the morning. Wrapping his arms around Sara, Oliver fell asleep. 

Next Morning 

The sun rose, beaming into Slades bedroom window causing the Australian to wake as he slowly covered his left eye to keep the sun out of it. He had somehow moved onto his side in the night, his arm draped over Thea’s waist. Her head was tucked between his neck and shoulder Sleeping peacefully. Her back was facing the window with her front right against chest. A hand rested on his chest between the two of them. Right over his heart. 

He did not want to wake her, she looked so peaceful and beautiful in the morning sun. He could hear Sara and Oliver already down stairs. Probably eating. Knowing he had to move to call ASIS, Slade slowly unwrapped himself from around Thea’s body sitting up slowly. Thea moved in her sleep onto his side on the blankets. 

Chuckling, Slade just watched her sleep for a few minutes. He didn’t deserve this girl. She would get over her crush soon enough. With that thought Slade stood getting to his feet and quietly left the room. Letting Thea sleep in. Walking down the stairs he headed towards the kitchen. 

Oliver and Sara were making breakfast while Felicity was typing on his laptop. “ you do know, hacking the ASIS database is illegal” he mused lightly. The Blonde girl Jumped half way out of her seat at the sound of his voice. Flushing in embarrassment. Slade walked further in the kitchen with a smirk. “ I happen to have my own passcode to get into it” his voice full of amusement. 

Looking at him, Felicity slid the laptop over to him just as his phone went off. Oliver spun around, eyes widened as he watched Slade answer. He talked lowly but Oliver could hear. It was ASIS. Once he hung up, Slade raised his eyebrow at Felicity. “ your lucky, I was here.” Was all he said before joining Oliver at the stove. From what he said Oliver assumed ASIS noticed the hack and called Slade to deal with it. 

Hopefully Felicity wouldn’t hack when they didn’t need her to. 

Once breakfast was set up at the table. Slade started telling them about the phone call with ASIS. They were annoyed and had noticed Felicity trying to hack their database. Giving a warning thanks to Slade for vowing she wouldn’t do it again. He also was informed that Joe was going to be returning to starling City in a week’s time to help search for Wade. 

He had gotten to the next part when an arm slid around his shoulders Glancing at Thea’s sleepy face as she slid into his lap. Slade aloud it for now anyway. The smirk Sara was sending him wasn’t helping him any. He knew Oliver and Sara apparently approved of them but Slade wouldn’t budge on it. 

After what he had done under the mirakuru. How it twisted his love for shado. Slade knew he would never deserve someone like Thea. She was just a beautiful and good as Shado. After what he had done, he didn’t deserve either of them. He shook his head of his thoughts when Thea leaned against his chest as her hand stroked his beard. Yeah she had it bad for him. Pressing a kiss to her hair Slade decided to try an enjoy the affection she offered. 

Hearing her whisper his name, Slade turned slightly towards her only to freeze when her lips met his. He jolted slightly breaking the gentle kiss to stare at the girl. Going to speak only to once again be kissed by Thea. This time his hand fell into her hair and deepened the kiss. 

Thea kissed him softly before pulling away. Her smile seemed to light up her whole face. “ what was that for” he asked, his voice husky from sleep. Thea’s fingers traced the curve of his lips smiling. “ something for you to think about. “ she then pecked his lips once more before standing an leaving the kitchen. 

Sara, Felicity and Oliver were giving him knowing smile s though Oliver was smirking, his arms were crossed with his eyebrows raised. Giving Slade a look. 

“Shut it Kid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked


	7. Confrontations & Shado's Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe returns and Slade confronts both Wade and his inner demon's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

Starling City,   
Two weeks later 

Joe Wilson stepped out of the Plane quickly heading toward where his luggage would be. His fellow agents grabbed their own, he wanted this taken care of fast. Billy’s brother Wade was a dangerous agent. Ordering two agents to head to the car, Joe went towards the corner making a phone call. Calling his father letting him know that he was in town. 

Moving quickly back towards his men after leaving the message. Joe briefed them telling them to head to the motel. With one last look Joe headed to find his father he wanted to sleep. So getting into his rental car Joe headed towards the queen mansion. Hoping his father would be there. 

Slowly driving into the driveway, Joe parked the car in front of the house. Stepping out of the car he headed towards the front door. His father had called telling him of Wade’s attack. So once he was cleared Joe had grabbed a good few of his father’s most trusted friends in the agency and headed back to starling City.

He hoped his father was okay, along with Thea and Oliver. dig was a different story the man seemed to hate his father which caught the attention of Sara. The younger Lance girl didn’t seem to understand his hate for the Australian. 

Knocking on the door Joe waited for someone to answer it. When they did he smiled asking if his father was here. A quick conversation told him that he wasn’t. The maid was kind enough to tell him where he was though. Apparently Thea had conned his father into buying a house three houses down. 

Thanking her, Joe walked down the steps and got back into his car. Backing out of the driveway, Joe drove towards the house that he was told about an smiled. His father was leaning against the porch with Thea right next to him. Shaking his head at the girl. It seemed her crush was growing. 

Joe parked in front of the house and got out. “ hello father” he greeted hugging the man as he stepped onto the porch. Thea squealed hugging him tightly before dragging him into the house. With a laugh Joe let her as his father followed. Silently behind them. Thea showed him everything from the kitchen to the bathrooms. Then she showed him all the rooms.

She even had his picked out. The door was brown with a sign saying Joe’s Room Keep out. He laughed Thanking Iher with a hug. A few minutes later, Joe got to business asking what was Wade’s first move. Oliver and Sara who were in the kitchen informed him of Wade’s attack on Slade outside verdant. 

“ So it is personal?” Joe asked looking towards Slade. 

“ so it seems” Slade answers. The man was not happy. He crossed his arms over his chest as Thea moved closer to him. Joe then asked if they knew why. A brief exchange between Oliver and Slade gave Joe the answer he needed. 

“ It seems he is out for revenge on Slade for Billy’s death. “ Oliver said flatly. 

“but uncle Billy betrayed you on a mission. You were well within your rights” Joe argued. 

Nodding , Slade calmed the boy down as Oliver finished talking. Oliver finished speaking then he let Slade show Joe the house. Thea had grabbed Joe an yanked towards the kitchen. Making both Oliver and Slade laugh. 

*

The next morning, Slade was already up an on the phone with The Agency. Catching Wade was their top priority. Once Slade was done on the phone he tossed it on the counter top. Rubbing his face in annoyance. He needed fresh air. Grabbing his keys Slade left the house. Heading straight to his car. 

Driving into the Glades, Slade pulled up to a bar. He knew he shouldn’t be drowning himself in whiskey every time he needed space, but right now he needed a drink. Stepping into the bar. Slade sat down ordering a whiskey. He scanned the room not seeing anything out of ordinary. 

Though Slade knew Wade, The Agent would be making another appearance at some point. That much Slade knew. Sipping on his whiskey, Slade Glanced next to him when someone sat down. A chuckle left his mouth when Wade slapped him on the back. The Soldier smirked setting his bottle down. 

“ knew you would be here” Wade sat down ordering what Slade had. 

Turning in his seat Slade looked at his best friends brother. A smirk easing on his face. Taking another gulp of his whiskey. Slade ignored the hand on his back as he shrugged it off. “ thought you might want to talk.” Slade growled lowly. Wade looked at him slightly while Slade turned back towards the bar. 

“You killed my Brother…Slade.” The sharp angry tone Wade used didn’t faze Slade at all. Slade just smirked. “ aye. Put my sword right through his eye” that got a reaction. Wade tried to lunge at Slade but the other ASIS agent shoved him back down. Wade glared at him as he looked at slades own eyepatch. “ looks like you lost yours “ he said with an amused tone. 

Slade's smirk widened. Taking a sip of his whiskey again. He glanced at Wade, the man was glaring hatefully at him. Which made Slade want to laugh as he watched Wade seethe in anger. Paying the bar keep. Slade stood thanking him. Sending Wade a smirk as he walked out of the bar. He knew Wade would follow an when he did. 

Slade ducked once he was outside. Wade had his gun out and was firing at Slade. Cursing inwardly at not being armed. Breathing heavily, Slade glanced around the corner seeing Wade looking for him. “ this isn’t over Wilson! You hear me!” Slade Chuckled at the anger filled tone. 

“ how bout I visit that little brunette that’s always clinging to you!” 

The moment the Threat towards Thea left Wade’s mouth. Slade tackled him. Running towards him and throwing the both of them onto the ground. A shot rang out. Slade swore holding his shoulder watching Wade run. Slade now Seething in anger. If that’s how he wanted to play it. Slade would play. 

*

Walking through the door to his house Slade was being yelled at for leaving. Thea had her arms crossed over her chest and was giving him the most dirtiest look she could muster. Demanding where he’s been. Reminding him that a crazy ASIS agent was after him. Letting her rant as he closed the door behind him. Slade crossed his own arms over his chest. 

Boy. She was letting him have it. Her face was red from anger. He was going to assume that’s why her face was red. When she noticed him bleeding from a gunshot wound. She screamed at him. Talking about how men think their invincible. Slade had been at one point. Though he probably shouldn’t had mentioned that. Next thing he knew she smacked him. 

Wincing slightly when he grabbed her hand with his wounded arm. Slade pulled her against him telling her to stop hitting him. Theas arms were around his waist in seconds as she buried her face in his chest. Oliver and Sara had ran down the stairs hearing Thea yelling. Oliver rolling his eyes seeing Slades wounded arm. He already knew Slade had gone after Wade alone. 

After Thea was done hugging him. Joe and Oliver had bandaged Slades shoulder. Joe’s team was going to use the house as a base. Oliver had suggested the foundry but Slade had reminded Oliver that his Arrow activities were illegal. Slade would keep his mouth shut but he didn’t trust these guys to do the same. 

A couple hours later, Joe’s team were setting up base. Slade was directing them where to put everything. Wade was a loose cannon and needed to be stopped at all costs. Sitting at the computer, tracking Wade’s phone. This was now officially a ASIS mission. Thea walked over towards him an wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing his cheek. 

Looking at her, Slade leaned back a smirk on his face as he glanced at her. 

“ Have you thought about it” she whispered softly. Her breath hitting his neck. Slade gave her a soft look. God she was beautiful. Thea’s arms tightened around his neck. Slade leaning towards her more as she leaned against his back. Chuckling lightly at her question. She wasn’t letting up. 

“ still thinking about it.” His voice was low. Tone soft as he gazed at her with his good eye. Thea gently touched his Chin easing his face towards her. Slade knew what was coming but didn’t stop her as her lips pressed against his. Feeling her tongue licking his bottom lip. Slade opened his mouth letting her in. They kissed greedily before Thea pulled away. She smiled. 

“ Keep thinking” she kissed him once more before moving away to let him work. Slade looked up seeing Oliver staring at him with a smile. Shaking his head, Slade nodded towards the kid. Oliver sat down in the offered seat. “ What’s holding you back from Thea” slades eye shot towards the kid in disbelief. No easing the question into conversation. Nope the kid flat out said it. 

Letting out a sigh, Slade looked down. Chuckling lightly. “ holding me back from a girl that deserves better than me” Oliver nodded. “ shouldn’t that be up to her or is this about Shado.” Neither had uttered her name since Slades return. It got the Australians attention though He glared at Oliver. “ watch it kid” 

Oliver nodded he was on the right track. Looking at his mentor with a soft knowing look. “ shado loved you Slade maybe not the way you wanted.” Oliver saw the flash of guilt for telling shado his feelings to late. Echoing the very words he had said on the island five years ago. “ But she did and I know she would love to see you happy” Oliver finished. 

Slades hands trembled as he listened to Oliver speak about Shado. His thoughts and feelings for both Shado and Thea clashed. He didn’t deserve either of them. Shado he never told because on the island. Survival was their main priority. Now though he had no good excuses except for shado. He also knew that wasn’t Fair to Thea. 

Looking up at Oliver, Slade smiled softly. “ yeah your right.” Oliver was right. Shado wouldn’t want him wallowing in guilt. She would want him happy. Turning towards where Thea was talking to Sara, a smile on her face. Slade smiled softly. Thinking just maybe he could be hers. He didn’t notice Oliver leave him to his thoughts . 

“Thea!” he called. The girl turned towards him with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm going to write out three chapters before posting again so it'll be a couple weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm continuing one person said it was interesting but so I'm continuing chapter 6 will be up probably in a couple weeks. And to anyone wandering if I want a new beta reader the answer is no. 
> 
> Sorry I'll just fix my own mistakes just let me know if I make them. 
> 
> And another thing if you would like inform me about not I. The comments my Email Is darkpriestess28@gmail.com it's my actual everyday email so no hate mail email if I make mistakes and and if you have questions or comment your questions I'll answer them in chapter 6 notes once it's done and posted.  
> 


End file.
